Stumbling Upon Perfect
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't famous and he was just a normal boy with an unfortunate past, raised by his godfather. He didn't go to Hogwarts and never met the Weasley's, but what happens when he meets Ginny? A chance encounter, who knows where it can lead.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Stumbling Upon Perfect

Disclaimer - Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

A/N - I'm hoping to update every 3-4 weeks, depending on how hectic RL gets. The warning and rating are for later chapters. This is my first attempt at anything so completly AU so please let me know what you think. Now made some slight changes to the tense - 10/1/10. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Ok, so there I was, sat at a table in a café in Diagon Alley. It was Saturday, which was my half day off from Healer training at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and I'd just been to see Fred and George, my twin brothers, at their joke shop. Anyway, I'd just decided to come for a cup of hot chocolate before I Flooed home to The Burrow, my family home.

In fact, I should probably tell you about my family now - the Weasley family. Well, it's really easy to recognize us because we've all got flaming red hair and freckles (yuck)! We're one of the biggest wizarding families around but, unlike some of the other old families, we don't go in for all the pureblood crap. Anyone is welcome in the family so long as they can hack it. I've got six brothers and I'm the only girl in the family, actually I'm the first girl to be born in the family for generations.

So, my mother, Molly Weasley, is the boss of the family and no one likes to get on the wrong side of her when she's in a temper. Merlin, when she's angry, she is i_angry_/i and it's best to just take cover until she's got it out of her system. I suppose that's who I've got my temper from.

Anyway, Dad works at the Ministry of Magic where he satisfies his fascination for all things Muggle by working in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. He's really easy going but does have a knack for calming Mum down when she's on the warpath, which is really useful, particularly when the twins are around.

Bill is the oldest of my brothers and he works for Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Before that he used to work in Egypt a lot as a curse breaker. He got married two summers ago to this annoying French witch called Fleur and they live in a cottage near the coast now but come to The Burrow every Sunday for dinner. Everyone comes home on Sundays, with the exception of Charlie, at Mum's insistence. I think she likes to keep us all together one afternoon a week now that we've all got jobs and are doing our own things. Oh yeah, Fleur's pregnant which means that Mum tends to go into overdrive whenever she's around as the baby will be her first grandchild. I'm going to be an auntie! I'm really glad for them though and I know that Bill will make a great father.

So then there's Charlie - he taught me to fly in our orchard even when everyone else said that I couldn't because I'm a girl. Charlie's currently in Romania (again) studying wild dragons but he usually comes home every once in a while to see the family and allow Mum to fuss over him (she always complains that he doesn't come home often enough).

Next there's Percy, my most boring brother. I swear, never ask him about his job unless you want the pants bored off you - literally! He works at the Ministry but I don't know what department and I don't want to ask. He once started harping on at me about a report on the thickness of cauldron bottoms a few years ago - I think that was when I really stopped listening to him. Anyway, you get the picture. He lives in a flat in London with his wife, Penelope. I like Penelope - at least she's got a sense of humour!

After Percy there's the twins - Fred and George. I said earlier that they run a joke shop in Diagon Alley (Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes), but before that they pulled just about every prank possible at Hogwarts. Not to mention testing their Skiving Snack boxes - a range of sweets to make you ill enough to get out of lessons and then make a full recovery once you're out - on unsuspecting first years. Mum didn't like the idea of the joke shop at first but now that she's seen how well they're doing with it she's ok with it.

Finally, there's Ron, my youngest brother, who works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry. I've always been close to Ron because we're the closest in age but he does get annoyingly overprotective at times, at least until I threaten him with my famous Bat Bogey Hex. Ron's always had a lot to live up to from the rest of the family and always has to prove himself but he's always done fairly well for himself. His girlfriend, Hermione Granger, is one of my best friends. She's a real know-it-all but she's got a good heart and can be really fun when you get her to loosen up a bit. She works at the Ministry as well, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Now to me - Ginny Weasley. I've got brown eyes, the inevitable red hair and I'm not exactly the tallest one in the family. I think I'm a mix of most of the family really. Like I said, I've got Mum's temper, but I don't think I'm unreasonable with it because I always make sure that I stand up for what I believe in. I'm not exactly very patient though, if someone gets on my nerves then they'll certainly know about it - usually with the Bat Bogey Hex which is kind of my speciality and signature spell. I've got the twins' sense of humour though, I'm always up for a laugh and I love to have a good time. I'm also serious about my work, but nowhere near as much as Percy (thank Merlin!) I'm an independent person and I absolutely hate people trying to do things for me, especially if it's just because I'm a girl and the youngest one in the family. Really though, I just want to get out there and do my best in life but still enjoy myself along the way. I mean, what more can I want?

Back to the story now though. The café was teeming with people having just completed their shopping and the noise of the chatter was making it hard to hear. In fact, I'd only just realised that I was being spoken to.

"Excuse me," said a young man of about nineteen, a year older than I am. "Can I sit here, everywhere else is full," he asked, indicating the empty seat opposite me.

"Go ahead," I replied, taking in the features of the man as he sat down.

He had dark messy hair which was sticking up in all directions, a jagged lightening bolt scar on his forehead and the most striking emerald green eyes. Oh, did I mention that he had the most perfect physique. I mean, I'd never exactly believed in the whole love at first sight thing, but I certainly wasn't going to deny that he was attractive, like i_very_/i attractive.

"I'm Harry Potter," said the young man, smiling at me as he extended his hand across the table.

"Ginny Weasley," I replied, taking his hand and noticing the rough calluses there.

"Weasley. I'm sure I've heard that name before, I don't think we've met though," said Harry.

"No, we haven't," I replied, sure that I would have remembered this young man. "Did you go to Hogwarts? Perhaps you know one of my brothers."

"I didn't go to Hogwarts so I don't think that can be it," replied Harry.

"Well, my family is pretty well known so you've maybe heard of us but never met any of us. Where did you go to school then, if you didn't go to Hogwarts?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't go to school," said Harry, "I was home taught by my godfather mostly."

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"My parents died when I was a year old," replied Harry, a dark shadow crossing his face as he frowned unhappily.

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"You said that you have brothers," said Harry, changing the subject. "How many?"

"Six," I replied with a grimace, "And all older than me."

"Wow, that must be…interesting," said Harry.

"Yeah, they're all overprotective gits," I laughed, pleased when Harry laughed too.

"So, you went to Hogwarts, is that right?" asked Harry, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I finished in the summer. Now I'm training to be a Healer at St Mungos. What about you?" I asked, "What do you do?"

"I'm in the Auror training program at the Ministry," replied Harry, "Second year."

I nodded. "Ron, my youngest brother, was going to do that - he's the same age as you - but then he got offered a job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports," I said.

Harry looked at his watch. "Oh, Merlin!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I need to get back to the Ministry," he replied, standing up. "Ginny, I've really enjoyed talking to you, perhaps we can meet up again sometime? That is if you want to," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'd like that. How about after I finish at the hospital on Monday?" I asked.

"Great, should I meet you there?"

"Yes, is four thirty ok?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then," said Harry as he left the table.

I didn't move from the table as I watched Harry walk away, I'm sure that I was in shock. A very attractive stranger called Harry Potter had just sat at my table, started talking to me, and then asked if he could see me again! I didn't know what to think other than the fact that I was really looking forward to Monday now. I'd only just met the man and I already knew that I was attracted to him. I mean, ok, I'd been out with a few boys at Hogwarts - nothing serious and nothing that ever lasted for very long as I'd always dumped them for various different reasons - but I'd never felt so strongly for someone that I've only just met, until then.

I eventually managed to rouse myself from my thoughts enough to leave the café and I slowly made my way up the still teeming street to the Leaky Cauldron where I Flooed home to The Burrow.

I stepped out of the fireplace and into the sitting room where Mum was sat, already knitting her Weasley Christmas jumpers for the family.

"How was it at the hospital today?" asked Mum as she looked up.

"Oh, fine," I replied, not really paying attention as I could still see Harry in my mind's eye, and hear the rich sound of his laugh.

"What are you looking so pleased about?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

I didn't want Mum to know about the conversation that I'd just had with Harry, or my plans to meet him after I finished at the hospital on Monday because I knew that she'd just start quizzing me, and then my brothers would want to know all about Harry, even though nothing had happened between us - yet.


	2. Chapter 2: A Memorable Date

Chapter 2: A Memorable Date

A/N - I know, I know! I said that I'd update every 3-4 weeks but I've been bogged down with exams and revision. I hope to get another chapter up before by exams start next month though. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

There was a feeling of both excitement and nervousness inside me all through the rest of the weekend as I thought about my upcoming date with Harry and it seemed as though the clock was moving agonisingly slow as the hands crept their way towards Monday.

Monday did eventually come and I waited through the entire day at the hospital for four thirty to finally arrive, luckily there was plenty of things to keep my mind occupied though. Quickly, I made my way downstairs and into the reception to find Harry waiting for me, leaning casually against the wall opposite the reception desk.

"Hi," I said brightly as I walked up to him, taking in the way that his hair stuck up naturally and imagining what it would be like to run my fingers through it.

"Hi," replied Harry, straightening up when he saw me. "How was your day?"

"Crazy!" I laughed. "You couldn't even imagine some of the things that I've seen today. We've had kids sprouting wings out of their backs and one man had a book that he couldn't stop reading - he literally had it glued to his face."

Harry chuckled as we stepped outside and into Muggle London. We set off walking down the street, weaving through the few late-afternoon shoppers carrying their bags.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Harry as we crossed the road.

"I don't mind where we go," I replied, shrugging. "I don't really know my way around here yet anyway."

"There's a park nearby, we could go for a walk," suggested Harry.

"Okay," I replied as we walked around the corner and set off down the next street.

It was only a short walk to the park and we wandered through it, talking about Harry's Auror training, until we found a place to sit on a bench overlooking a large pond filled with ducks.

"You live with your family, is that right?" asked Harry as we sat down, our legs touching slightly.

"Yes, in Devon, but it's only me, Ron, Mum and Dad at home now - all my other brothers have moved out. What about you?" I asked. "Do you still live with your godfather?"

"No," replied Harry, "I got a flat last year when I started Auror training." He went silent for a moment before continuing, "It must be brilliant to have such a big family."

I turned in my seat to look at Harry and saw that he was staring at his hands and a frown had appeared on his face. I guessed that he was remembering his parents. Taking a deep breath, I reached over and placed my hand in Harry's. He smiled at me and closed his hand around mine, making my breathing increase at the contact. I noticed how well my smaller hand seemed to fit into Harry's, our fingers pleasantly entwined.

"It is most of the time," I replied, "But then there are the times when I wish that I didn't have any brothers at all."

Harry laughed and I could feel warm tingles making their way down my back at the sound. "I'm glad you agreed to come out with me," he said, "I was really nervous when I asked you - I've never really had that much experience with girls."

"Well, I'm glad you asked me," I smiled.

We sat in companionable silence for several minutes more until a cold wind, sign of the coming winter, blew across the park, causing me to shiver and pull my coat tighter around myself.

"I'm sorry," said Harry quickly, looking at the sky which was beginning to darken. "I didn't realise how long we've been out here for."

"It's okay," I replied, smiling. "I'm enjoying it."

"Me too," said Harry, "It's been a while since I could laugh like this. The war…" He trailed off without finishing.

"You were involved?" I asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, in a way."

"So were we." I got the feeling that Harry didn't want to talk about it so I decided not to press him.

"I guess we should go," said Harry.

"Yeah," I agreed reluctantly, "My mum will be wondering where I am."

"How are you getting home?" asked Harry.

"I normally Apparate," I replied, "But I don't know where I can Apparate from out here so I'll just go to the Leaky Cauldron and Floo home."

"Okay, I'll walk with you - I only live round the corner from there," said Harry.

We stood up from the bench and left the park, still holding hands. After several minutes, we arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron which stood invisible to the passing Muggles.

We stood outside the door in the almost deserted street, both unwilling to leave. I looked up at Harry to see him gazing intently down at me. Hesitantly, he lowered his head to mine and pressed his warm, slightly chapped lips against mine. I sighed with pleasure and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as his hands found my waist.

Finally, after several long moments - or half and hour - or possibly several sunlit days, we broke apart as the need for air overcame us.

"What time do you finish tomorrow?" asked Harry, gazing intently into my eyes with his striking emerald ones.

"Same time," I replied breathlessly.

"I'll be there," said Harry before kissing me again, more passionately this time. I ran my fingers through his hair, which was just as soft as I had imagined it to be.

We eventually broke apart and it was with great reluctance that I said, "I'll have to go now, Harry."

"Okay," replied Harry, releasing me from his arms.

I stepped back from him and opened the door to the pub. Instead of walking in though, I looked back at Harry who was still stood where I had left him, tousle-haired and swollen-lipped. My eyes met his and I entered the pub and walked over to the fireplace, still in a daze from the mind blowing kisses which I had just received.

I only just managed to stutter out 'The Burrow' as I stepped into the green flames of the fire. Dizzy, I arrived home and stumbled out of the fireplace and onto the rug in the sitting room.

"Is that you, Ginny?" asked Mum as she entered the room. "I was expecting you ages ago, where have you been?"

"I fancied a walk," I replied blithely. I mean, I wasn't really lying to her, was I?

"Oh, okay then. Dinner will be ready soon," replied Mum, apparently satisfied with my answer.

You see, the reason that I didn't want my Mum, or any of my family for that matter, to find out about Harry yet is that Mum would start trying to monitor my every move. And my brothers, well, they'd just try to scare him off by having a little 'chat' with him. The only one who wouldn't interfere was Dad. I could keep my brothers in check by threatening them with my Bat Bogey Hex, but Mum, I didn't think I could cope with her. Merlin, I barely even knew Harry, had just experienced the best kisses of my whole life, and I was already worried about what my family would do. I was in deep, wasn't I?


End file.
